Talk:Macloids
About the "Unofficial Mac音" As a matter of fact, all the "Unofficial Mac音" will have to change the surname change; due the fact the "Mac音" is copyright held by Act2. This is an alread known fact in the community from long time. Before contining any further, please make modifications to those UTAULOIDS (Since most of them seem to be only Proposed UTAULOIDs since I know nothing but the design at the moment). Please, fix this as soon as possible. Yue Nagareboshi (talk) 19:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Why? they all have voices there fore their not proposed, also their proposed because you hanet heard of them before? thats absurd who made you the king ? look im not changing anything because their arnt mine to change :/ you will have to track down the people who made them and ask them to change their names. also Zanda has been named "Mac音" for quite a while now since they even came out. Mr.MacMania (talk) 04:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I can change them to "Macloid Hiro" and "Macloid Zanda", but they're still going to be under the Unofficial Mac音 section. And about those "Proposed Utauloids", just because you haven't heard of them doesn't mean they don't exist. They're under production and are receiving voicebanks in the near future.Kateintosh (talk) Your UTAUloids may have voices, but Proposed UTAULOIDs is for the reason Yue is adressing. They should go there first for the admins to know if they have a voice and if they voilate any copyright. Then, they can have pages. About the naming, yes the name Macne is copyrighted to Act2, whether you like it or not. Why you guys should always make a pun of the word Mac on fanmade mac utauloids anyway? Can't you be more creative? we get it , they are supposed to be fanmade macloids, it is not that important the naming to contain Mac puns everytime Vanakita (talk) 19:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Last time i checked the "Proposed UTAULOIDs" page was barely used, and in my time on this wikia i know plenty of people who dont use it. and no Acording to apple the name can be used in anyother way seen fit, its not somthing that can be sued over i mean really. Also im not leagaly aloud to rename someone elses utau. the names were made because they wanted to make them that. if i go and change their names without permisson them i could get in trouble. Also why dont you shove off, not all of them are puns or contain mac. :I last time i checked everyone could name their utau what they wanted. but no aparently thats wrong and uncreative. and why are you even commenting on here about what he said, i know what he ment but the way he said it made it to be that since he has never heard of them their proposed, that makes every utau thats not on the wikia proposed genus. so why dont you take you and your rude comment twords the Mactau and shove off for if your not commenting about changes on the page i made then leave your oppinon off of it. good day.Mr.MacMania (talk) 03:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC)